


Выжженное на сетчатке

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Перед глазами Мадары порой вставало то самое насмехающееся над его утратой небо, необъятное, яркое. Во время сна без сновидений кошмар подкрадывался к нему и душил, раз за разом напоминал о случившемся, обрисовывал силуэт, при виде которого хотелось упасть на колени, биться головой о землю и плакать, безутешно реветь, трястись, вопить и снова в истерике, надрываясь, выплакивать горе – время может многое зарубцевать, но иногда раны открываются снова.





	Выжженное на сетчатке

Обычно Хаширама спал крепко — нормальным сном здорового шиноби, ложась с закатом, а просыпаясь раньше рассвета, и старался соблюдать этот режим, несмотря на то что между двумя самыми сильными кланами в Стране Огня то и дело случались стычки, требовавшие либо совсем не смыкать глаз ночью, стоя на вахте, либо быстрого подъёма и ещё более быстрых ответных действий. С тех пор как в его жизни появился Мадара — как возлюбленный, то есть после заключения мира, от привычного режима сна пришлось отказаться. Из-за того, что они засиживались до ранних петухов, слишком увлекшись разговором, из-за того, что ночь была временем, когда Хаширама заваливал Мадару на футон (впрочем, со временем случалось и так, что всё происходило наоборот) и несколько обжигающих часов складывались во что-то опьяняющее и близкое — без алкоголя и не только плоть к плоти.  
После, когда оба привыкли к мирной жизни и ещё больше — друг к другу, появилось время и для сна. Первый Хокаге трудился на благо деревни и уставал хуже собаки, а Учиха… Забот у него тоже хватало. Он изо всех сил помогал любимому человеку, встречая не то чтобы доброжелательное отношение со стороны жителей деревни, и пытался уладить какие-то то и дело возникавшие разногласия в собственном клане.  
Именно в это «после», в часы ночей с мирным иссиня-чёрным небом над головой, Хаширама начал замечать, как беспокойно спит Мадара. Ворочание, напряжённое бормотание, тычки локтями в его бока, спихивание его с футона почти на пол. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Сенджу догадывался о причине. Мадара, конечно, мог привыкнуть и к миру между ними, и к их отношениям, но не к Конохе. Чем дольше он жил здесь, в деревне,  
 ~~(их)~~  
построенной, как утверждал Первый, ими обоими, тем больше демоны подтачивали его душевное равновесие, тем беспокойнее он спал и тем обострённей становился слух Хаширамы.  
Его по-прежнему не трогало, если за окнами завывал ветер или грохотала гроза, но стоило Мадаре попасть во власть очередного своего кошмара, вызванного одним единственным человеком, как Сенджу тут же просыпался, готовый притянуть к себе и успокоить и… почти никогда не делавший этого. В такие ночи обнажалось и его бремя вины тоже — не такое непосильное, как у Учихи, но всё же. Тогда он позволил этим двоим уйти, прекрасно зная, что никто в лагере противника не располагает достаточно сильными медиками для того, чтобы исцелить такую рану, он не остановил их в тот день и не помог. Однажды, попытавшись успокоить Мадару, прорвавшись сквозь его кошмар и убаюкав, он встретился с ярко-алыми радужками, на фоне которых чернотой горел узор вечного мангекё, он был отброшен в сторону с простым и таким ясным «Отвали» — не слово, а грубый и сильный удар кунаем прямо под рёбра. Поэтому Хашираме оставалось лишь лежать со своим саднящим от боли сердцем, невидящими глазами пялиться в потолок и с тревогой ждать, пока мужчина рядом с ним затихнет, чтобы рискнуть обнять его, забывшегося тревожным сном, и прижать к груди в бессильной попытке прогнать то, что находилось только в чужой голове.

Учиха никогда не высыпался толком, сколько бы времени ни провёл в кровати, и спал по большей части без сновидений. Лечь в кровать и забыться, смежив веки. Никаких приключений, запутанных сцен и странных событий в голове, только мрак. Иногда сменявшийся темнотой, резко переходящей в отвратительную небесную синеву.  
Изуна умер не в грозу. Не в ливень. Не ночью даже. На улице тогда — Мадара хорошо помнил — светило солнце, а небо было синим-синим, глубоким, ранневесенним. Какой был контраст с той бурей, которая бушевала тогда в его душе! Какая была насмешка над горем, охватившим его, какая ирония — жизнь продолжается, пестрит новыми красками, природа пробуждается ото сна, кругом жизнь, жизнь, жизнь, дурманы полевых трав, которые должны были сводить с ума от счастья их обоих, пьянящий — должный опьянять — воздух, земля, дышащая свежестью, которая должна была ощущать на себе их босые ноги, как тогда, в детстве, всё настолько яркое, острое, пришедшее в этот мир, чтобы жить и жить… а Изуны нет.  
Перед глазами Мадары порой вставало то самое насмехающееся над его утратой небо, необъятное, яркое. Во время сна без сновидений кошмар подкрадывался к нему и душил, раз за разом напоминал о случившемся, обрисовывал силуэт, при виде которого хотелось упасть на колени, биться головой о землю и плакать, безутешно реветь, трястись, вопить и снова в истерике, надрываясь, выплакивать горе — время может многое зарубцевать, но иногда раны открываются снова. Иногда, в такие вот ночи. Кошмары заставляли ворочаться, подсовывали поганые видения: то Мадара куда-то падал, чувствуя себя крошечным, то что-то угрожающе нависало над ним и окружало его со всех сторон, а он, привыкнув бороться с опасностью и не в силах совладать с этой, ощущал себя голым и беззащитным.

В эту ночь случилось то же, что и всегда.  
Дикие завывания ветра за окном и бешеная барабанная дробь дождевых капель по крыше разбудили его, разорвали тонкую фольгу сна и с размаху бросили в этот мрак.  
Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь прогнать это видение, словно выжженное на сетчатке глаз, подскочил и сел на футоне, всё ещё ослеплённый этим небом и всё ещё протягивающий руку вверх, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы не низвергнуться в пропасть, разрастающуюся под его ногами. Хаширама спал у него под боком, надёжный и тёплый, но находящийся словно на другом краю вселенной: дыхания не слышно за шумом непогоды, здоровый сон ничем не прерывается. Молния, вспыхнувшая на одну долгую секунду, осветила часть комнаты и явила взору окно — дождь размашисто хлестал по стеклу, и оно плакало.  
Мадара вдруг ясно почувствовал себя в том дне, словно и не прошло больше пяти мучительных лет с тех пор, словно он только вчера оплакивал брата.  
Он почувствовал на глазах жгучие слёзы. В комнате было темно, но он всё ещё видел перед собой небо в тот день, когда умер Изуна. Гром, последовавший вслед за вспышкой молнии, печальным похоронным звоном отозвался у него в ушах.  
— Ты чего? — пробормотал Хаширама, приподнимаясь на локте. Учиха не знал, что он не спал с тех самых пор, когда услышал первое сорвавшееся с губ тревожное бормотание. Да и никогда, наверное, знать не будет. Есть вещи, которые нельзя сказать даже самому близкому человеку, и молчаливое наблюдение каждой такой вспышки относится именно к такой категории. Нерассказываемое.  
Мадара, ослеплённый своими демонами, не ответил на вопрос. Он вдруг ощутил вспышку ненависти к своим глазам — самым сильным в клане Учиха, глазам с вечным мангекё шаринганом, о котором ходило столько легенд. И, будучи со всех сторон окружённым темнотой, на несколько секунд оказался затопленным жгучим сожалением: жаль, что он не ослеп. В чём смысл этих глаз, всей этой силы, если она не вернула Изуну и никогда не вернёт?  
— Мангекё шаринган, — тупо пробормотал он, не осознавая толком, что говорит, пытаясь унять дрожащие руки. — Это не панацея. Это… вовсе… не… панацея…  
— Мадара?  
—…так же как и вечный, — хриплым шёпотом в темноте, еле слышным за разгулом непогоды.  
— Мадара.  
Мягкий, родной голос маячил рядом, мужчина скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как к нему придвигаются с явным намерением обнять, и оскалился, отодвинулся подальше, содрогаясь, почему-то желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого успокаивающего любящего голоса, от этого человека, быть сейчас в земле, в сырой, пробирающей холодом, покоиться скелетом рядом со своим братом, не терзаясь ни болезненной страстью к бывшему врагу, ни виной за то, что выжил. Что любим.  
Что любит.  
Повернулся спиной к замершему где-то совсем рядом — можно почувствовать тепло его тела — Хашираме, лёг, уставившись в противоположную стену, и стиснул зубы. Его кошмары всегда отпечатывались только усталостью в голове, и наутро у него будет только привычное ощущение недосыпа и тяжесть в мыслях, мешающая сосредоточиться.  
Хаширама, терзаясь виной, рухнул на свою часть ложа, вслушиваясь в то, как дождь отплясывает канкан за стенами их дома.  
Они лежали близко друг к другу, стоило только вытянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться, но ему казалось, что между ними сейчас пропасть, через которую не докричаться и которую не перейти. Они продолжают оставаться по разные стороны этой пропасти, как бы сильно Сенджу ни пытался привязать его к себе, к деревне, к нормальной жизни, потому что часть души дорогого ему человека осталась не с ним и не здесь. Вырванная безжалостным противостоянием их кланов, обагренная пролитой кровью, она умерла вместе с тем, кого Мадара так страстно мечтал защитить, и Хаширама ничем, увы, не может залечить эту рану.

У них впереди ещё много таких ночей.


End file.
